Navidad, piñatas y persecuciones
by Unichulosience D
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"] ¿¡Como es posible que una maldita piñata pueda causar tanto daño! ¡¿Qué tenía en su interior! ¿Piedras? ¿Ladrillos? ¿Bloques de cemento?


_**Navidad, piñatas y** **persecuciones**_

 **Este Fic participa en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas"**

 **del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Ni HunterXHunter ni sus personajes me pertenece** **n** **,**

 **son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi**

* * *

 **PoV Phinks:**

 ** _Aún hoy día, me pregunto_** ** _e_** ** _l cómo llegamos a_** ** _tomar_** ** _la decisión de_** ** _organizar_** ** _una fiesta de_** ** _navidad. Solo sé que, al llegar esa mañana al escondite, se me informó sobre_** ** _la celebración_** ** _en cuestión_** ** _,_** ** _pero_** ** _se negaron a darme_** ** _más detalles al respecto._**

 ** _¿Quieren saber que pasó aquella vergonzosa noche?_** ** _Estoy dispuesto a revelar todo sobre esta; así que,_** ** _si lo desean,_** ** _sigan leyendo…_**

 ** **~o~O~o~**** ** _ **  
**_**

 _Suspiré exhausto._ _Pero con razón_ _,_ _pues_ _me_ _había pasado TODO el maldito día limpiando y decorando nuestra_ _desastrosa_ _"sala de reuniones",_ _junto con el resto del Gen'ei Ryodan._

"¿De donde sacaron todas estas decoraciones?" _me preguntaba a mí mismo, mientras luchaba por acomodar correctamente una serie de luces alrededor del árbol._

"De seguro que las robaron de alguna de esas extrañas tiendas del centro… Aunque realmente no es como si importase" _. Tan sumido estaba_ _yo_ _en mis propios pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que ya todos habían terminado su parte del trabajo._ _S_ _e veían igual_ _de_ _cansados que yo,_ _algunos incluso más._

–De acuerdo, eso es todo por hoy. Ya pueden irse.- _nos dijo Chrollo con su habitual tono calmado_ \- Recuerden que deberán de estar aquí mañana a la hora acordada. Y que ni se les ocurra faltar…- _añadió amenazadoramente._

 _Asentimos en silencio y procedimos a retirarnos._

 _Sentía el cuerpo pesado. Aunque no lo pareciera, pasarse hora_ _s_ _y horas decorando un salón con guirnaldas y adornos navideños, era agotador._

 _Mas no era nada que una buena noche de sueño no arreglase._

 ** **~o~****

 _El día pasó sin muchas novedades. O al menos así fue hasta que dieron las 8 en punto, hora en la que_ _se_ _iniciaría la reunión._

 _Ingresé al (muy decorado) cuartel general. Aún habiendo podido apreciar el proceso de transformación que atravesó aquella sala, no dejaba de sorprender_ _m_ _e el resultad_ _o final._

 _Las descascaradas paredes, recubiertas con esponjosas guirnaldas verdes y rojas, ya no_ _se veían_ _tan antiguas_ _como antes_ _._ _Ahora_ _casi que_ _parecían recién pintadas (cosa que nadie se ha dignado de hacer en décadas;_ _y_ _nosotros no fuimos la excepción)._

 _Del techo pendían cientos de pequeñas esferas de plástico plateado, que parecían caer cual copos de nieve en invierno._

 _El piso estaba cubierto por una gigantesca alfombra color vino. La cual, debo admitir, era muy suave y agradable al tacto._

 _En el centro de la sala, se erguía majestuoso un enorme árbol navideño. De sus ramas colgaban innumerables esferas de llamativos colores y diseños, moños estampados, cursis adornos de época y cascabeles_ _de_ _relucientes_ _tonos metálicos_ _._ _Además, estaba envuelto por una brillante serie de luces blancas. Si, esa mismas luces que tanto me habían costado acomodar_ _el día anterior._

 _Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, al fondo del salón había una gran mesa recubierta de_ _magníficos_ _platos de comida. Carne, pollo, sopa, pan y hasta verduras, se lucían sobre aquel blanco mantel. A su lado había otra mesa, pero esta, a diferencia de la primera, estaba llena de_ _una gran variedad de_ _dulces y_ _cremosos postres_ _._ _Estaba que se me hacía agua la boca._

 _Junto a aquel_ _gran_ _festín, se balanceaba una curiosa piñata en forma de reno._ _La verdad_ _es que_ _no tenía_ _ni idea de que_ _era_ _lo que_ _esta contenía en su interior, aunque no le di mucha importancia._

 _Admiré todo a mi alrededor. Es sorprendente el cuanto puede cambiar un lugar_ _tan solo_ _agregándole_ _unos cuantos adornos y luces._

 ** **~o~****

 _Poco a poco,_ _y_ _entre risas y cerveza, transcurrió la noche. La estaba pasando mucho mejor de lo que creí_ _que la pasaría_ _en un principio._

 _La comida era de la mejor calidad, por lo que estaba realmente deliciosa._ _Sospecho quien fue la persona responsable de_ _crear_ _tales manjares, pero no creo que sea_ _una_ _buena idea_ _revelar tal información_ _. Me mataría si lo hiciese,_ _de eso_ _estoy_ _completamente_ _seguro._

 _Durante un largo rato estuvimos conversando entre nosotros sobre cualquier cosa que se nos pasase por la cabeza. Desde temas referentes a la navidad, hasta ropa, carreras y animales en peligro de extinción (_ _todavía_ _no estoy seguro del_ _porqué)._

 _En ese_ _preciso_ _momento,_ _me hallaba_ _enfrascado en una intensa conversación sobre_ _vaya a saber qu_ _é_ _teoría conspirativa junto con Shizuku, Shalnark y Bonolenov._

 _Fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a descontrolarse…_

 ** **~o~****

 _Ya con una cantidad considerable de alcohol en la sangre, decidimos que había llegado el momento_ _de partir aquella extraña piñata que había captado mi atención momentos a_ _ntes_ _._

 _Uno a uno nos iban vendando los ojos, nos extendían un bate de béisbol y hacían girar numerosas veces en el lugar, para acto seguido empujarnos hacia donde se encontraba aquel dichoso objeto colgante_ _y_ _de contenido dudoso._

 _Era mucho más complicado de lo que podría llegar a parecer y, el hecho estar rodeado por una parva de borrachos molestos que no paraban de gritar y apostar entre ellos, no ayudaba mucho que digamos._

 _Hasta el momento nadie había podido dar un_ _solo_ _golpe certero. O al menos así fue hasta que llegó el turno de Feitan (quien parecía estar más sobrio que_ _la mayoría_ _de nosotros)._

 _Luego de lanzar uno que otro golpe al aire, logró darle de lleno a la piñata, arrancándola del hilo del cual pendía y arrojándola por los aires._

 _Tal fue mi suerte que,_ _aún teniendo_ _todos_ _esos_ _lugares sobre los cuales pod_ _er_ _ca_ _er_ _sin lastimar a nadie, la piñata decidió aterrizar justo sobre mi cabeza,_ _haciéndome_ _trastabill_ _ar_ _y_ _caer_ _sentado al_ _piso_ _._

 _Mi "queridos" compañeros, muy preocupados por mí, corrieron en busca de los dulces que se hallaban dispersos a mi alrededor. Dejándome allí, tirado y_ _dolorido_ _, en el suelo._

 _Mientras me sobaba las partes afectadas, Feitan se carcajeaba estruendosamente._

–Eso fue increíble.- _exclamó una vez pudo parar de reír_ \- ¡Por favor, díganme que alguien pudo grabar eso!

 _Los demás lo observaron curiosos durante unos momentos; para,_ _acto seguido,_ _volverse a concentrar en los dulces._ "Vaya compañeros…"

 _Con dificultad, me puse de pie._

–¡No es gracioso!- _le recriminé_ _molesto, pues no me hacía ninguna gracia el que se burlase de mí de esa forma._ _Y encima por algo que había sido netamente su culpa._

 _El pelinegro pasó totalmente de mi comentario y volvió a dejar escapar otra risita. Es raro verlo reír de esa manera, Feitan no es precisamente el tipo de persona que se muestra divertida con frecuencia._ _De seguro que es por el alcohol._

 _Mi giré en su dirección, noté que me observaba fijamente, con un toque risueño_ _en la mirada._

–¡Oye, Phinks!- _se dignó a hablar_ _aquel enano del demonio, quien parecía estar a punto de ahogarse por la risa_ \- Creo que deberías de verte a un espejo…

 ** **~o~****

 _Confundido_ _, emprendí camino hacia los baños del lugar (los cuales est_ _aban_ _casi tan decorados como el salón;_ _c_ _osa bastante absurda, cabe resaltar)._ _M_ _ás precisamente,_ _me dirigía_ _hacia el gran espejo que ocupaba la parte superior de una de las paredes de_ _ese_ _dichoso cuarto. Observé mi reflejo atentamente, reparando,_ _por primera vez,_ _en el gran_ _chichón_ _que se lucía, morado, sobre mi frente._

"Supongo que este es el motivo por el cual Feitan se reía de mí… ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Ya va a ver!" _murmuraba irritado._

 _Con cuidado, presioné la parte inflamada. Dolía horrores…_

 _¿¡Como es posible que una maldita piñata pueda causar tanto daño?!_

 _¡¿Qué tenía en su interior?! ¿Piedras?_ _¿Ladrillos?_ _¿Bloques de cemento?_

 _Suspiré pesadamente y mi dispuse a abandonar los baños con paso lento. Afuera me encontré con nadie más ni nadie menos que el causante de mi malestar, quien me esperaba pacientemente recostado contra la pared frente a mí._

 _Feitan me dedicó una mirada compasiva (o algo por el estilo) y me tendió una bolsa con hielo._

–Toma, es para la hinchazón- _me explicó,_ _aún con un ligero toque burlón en la voz._

 _La tomé y aproximé a mi rostro, aliviando un poco mi dolor._

–Gracias.- _me limité a decir, mientras emprendía el regreso al salón donde se desarrollaba la fiesta_ _-_ Supongo…

 _Allí seguían todos, charlando y bebiendo animadamente. Solté otro suspiro._

"Ese enano, me arruinó la noche…" _me quejaba internamente._

* * *

 _Luego de mi llegada al salón, todos mis recuerdos se encuentran algo borrosos y confusos. Por lo que no estoy seguro de que fue_ _exactamente_ _lo que sucedió durante las horas siguientes._

 _En mi mente hay huecos en blanco, aún no consigo acordarme de muchas cosas…_

¿Que fue lo que sucedió en aquellos momentos?

 ** **~o~****

 ** **PoV Narrador:****

 ** _ **Debido a que Phinks no logra recordar todos lo sucedido durante**_** ** _ **esa**_** ** _ **noche, yo me encargaré de narrar aquellos momentos que, en su mente, se encuentran en blanco…**_**

 _P_ _ara las once_ _pasadas_ _, la fiesta había alcanzado_ _un nuevo_ _nivel._

 _Ya con_ _mucho_ _alcohol en la sangre y sin nada mejor que hacer,_ _el_ _Gen'ei Ryodan_ _se encontraba_ _pasando el rato dividido en tres_ _curiosos_ _grupos:_

 _El primer_ _o,_ _conformado por Uvogin, Kalluto, Franklin, Chrollo y Nobunaga; se encontraba charlando sobre vaya a saber que cosa. Pero con la particularidad_ _de que_ _(por algún motivo_ _que desconozco,_ _pues nadie quiso dar explicaciones al respecto_ _)_ _habían intercambiado sus ropas entre ellos._

 _Y d_ _ebo admitir que daba algo de miedo…_

 _El segundo_ _grupo,_ _integrado por Machi, Bonolenov, Shalnark, Pakunoda, Shizuku y Kortopi; jugaba animadamente a "Verdad o Desafío". Aunque parecían estárcelo tomando demasiado enserio,_ _se hacían preguntas vergonzosas y muy personales,_ _y_ _se_ _proponían algunos retos un poco (o_ _quizás_ _demasiado_ _) desubicados…_

 _Y, por último pero no por ello menos importante,_ _podíamos ver a Phinks correteando a Feitan por todo el edificio. El motivo de esto es simple: el pelinegro no paró de burlarse del chichón del_ _otro_ _durante toda la noche._ _Y_ _, ya harto de sus comentarios, el rubio comenzó a perseguirlo molesto,_ _mientras Feitan corría tambaleante y muerto de la risa._

 _Pero,_ _por_ _esta ocasión, nos centraremos en estos últimos._

 ** **~o~****

 _Feitan se carcajeaba ruidosamente mientras huía de Phinks, el cual_ _tenía unas increíbles ganas de ahorcar al más bajo._

 _Atravesaron numeros_ _os_ _corredores,_ _subieron y bajaron escaleras de dudosa seguridad, y se escondieron en cada cuarto vacío que se les cruzaba. Todo esto sin parar ni de pelear ni de reír._

 _C_ _ada vez que el rubio conseguía atraparlo, el menor lograba hallar la forma de escapar de entre sus brazos, dando nuevo inicio a la eterna persecución._

 _De cierto modo, la escena causaba bastante gracia;_ _digo,_ _no todos los día tienes la oportunidad de ver como dos de los miembros más poderosos del_ _Gen'ei Ryodan_ _corren de un lado al otro_ _por culpa de las burlas de parte de uno de ellos, ocasionadas por el golpe de una piñata en forma de reno navideño._

 _Sí,_ _lo sé, suena_ _ridículo…_

 ** **~o~****

 ** **PoV Phinks:****

 ** _ **Aunque a duras penas, recuerdo lo sucedido a continuación; así que yo me encargaré de contarles**_** ** _ **lo que falta…**_**

 _Suspiré exhausto y me dejé caer contra una de las paredes del pasillo en el cual me encontraba en esos momentos. Feitan se hallaba a mi lado, en condiciones similares. Llevaba un largo rato persiguiéndolo y estaba que no daba más._

 _En un día normal, podríamos haber estado corriendo durante horas y horas; pero, gracias al alcohol y a la tremenda cena que nos habíamos tragado hace rato, no estábamos en esas mismas condiciones._

–Creo que ya va siendo hora de detenernos…- _dijo Feitan, una vez recuperó la compostura-_ Ya están por ser las doce.

 _Asentí en silencio, aún sin haberme recuperado del todo_ _y_ _con la respiración entrecortada._

 _Emprendimos el camino de regreso al salón principal, lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta._

 _Allí nos esperaban el resto de nuestros compañeros, ansiosos de empezar con la cuenta regresiva._

 ** **5…****

 ** **4…****

 ** **3…****

 ** **2…****

 ** **1…****

 ** _ **¡Feliz navidad!**_**

 _Gritamos todos al unísono, para comenzar nuevamente con la celebración._

* * *

 _Fue una curiosa experiencia. Una navidad sin regalos ni felicitaciones, tan solo_ _diversión_ _y locuras. Lo pasamos de maravilla,_ _eso hay que admitirlo._

Quizás (aunque no es algo totalmente seguro) volvamos a organizar una fiesta similar el año próximo…

* * *

 ** **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo :D****

 ** **Con este fanfic tardé más de lo esperado, pero finalmente está listo.****

 ** **La situación a representar era:**** ** _"¿Por qué diablos tenía que caerle la mugrosa piñata en la cabeza a (él/ella)? ¿Por qué no a (Personaje X)?"_**

 ** **Cualquier sugerencia, idea, opinión, etc. es bienvenida ;)****

 ** **Un saludo y…****

 ** **¡**** ** **Felices fiestas**** ** **!****


End file.
